<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quem avisa amigo é by ParkSoohyuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342779">Quem avisa amigo é</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSoohyuna/pseuds/ParkSoohyuna'>ParkSoohyuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSoohyuna/pseuds/ParkSoohyuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Não precisa de nada mais do que uma troca de olhares para a perseguição começar. Provocações se tornaram normais para os dois e para todos que vivem em Ikebukuro. Porém, pela primeira vez o ódio não foi a atração principal... Ou será que foi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quem avisa amigo é</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">— I-ZA-YA-KUN!</p><p class="western">Mais um dia de perseguições começara juntamente com a destruição da cidade de Ikebukuro. Shizuo não poupava esforços para manter aquele maldito informante longe de sua vista e Izaya adorava irritá-lo para se divertir um pouco.</p><p class="western">—Shizu-chan, já está cansado? Acho que a sua velocidade diminuiu bastante — falou debochado e assim como o outro, estava quase exausto mas não admitiria tão abertamente.</p><p class="western">— Cale a boca, pulga maldita! — rugiu de volta arfando ao mesmo tempo que lançava uma placa na direção de Izaya, que por pouco não o atingiu. Decidiu parar de provocá-lo pois percebeu que seu corpo não reagia com tanta facilidade e seus reflexos estavam um tanto quanto lentos.</p><p class="western">Izaya corria o máximo que podia pensando em no tempo que estavam naquela corrida. Normalmente Shizuo teria parado de correr atrás de si há muito tempo, mas dessa vez não parecia querer desistir.</p><p class="western">— Volte aqui agora! — gritou o loiro.</p><p class="western">Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. A essa altura já estava cansado de ser perseguido, queria apenas se livrar de Shizuo e voltar para seu escritório.</p><p class="western">Entrou em outro beco tentando despistá-lo e seguiu por uma bifurcação que encontrou. Alguns metros a frente havia um monte de caixas empilhadas e decidiu se esconder atrás delas. Escorou-se na parece tentando respirar com mais facilidade ao mesmo tempo que apurava a audição em busca de um som que denunciasse a aproximação de Shizuo.</p><p class="western">Olhou volta de si e reparou que onde estava não tinha saída a não ser por onde veio. As paredes eram altas o bastante para impedi-lo de escalar e pular. Não restava outra alternativa. Sacou a lâmina que sempre estava em seu bolso. O que estaria passando na cabeça daquele monstro?</p><p class="western">— Izaya, seu desgraçado, onde se escondeu? — perguntou para si mesmo, colocando a placa que estava em sua mão no chão e acendendo um cigarro em seguida.</p><p class="western">Parou frente a uma bifurcação em seu caminho. Qual lado seguiria? Hesitou por um instante e seguiu em frente, sem mudar de direção. Parou e refez seus passos, indo pelo outro lado.</p><p class="western">O barulho da placa batendo contra a parede denunciou a chegada de Shizuo, deixando o informante alerta e o som dos passos cessaram de repente. Só era possível ouvir um gato miando e o trânsito não muito longe dali. Izaya percebeu que não tinha muita escolha e resolveu encarar o problema.</p><p class="western">— Hmm parece que você conseguiu me encontrar né, Shizu-chan. Vai fazer o que agora? — perguntou com uma voz que exalava sarcasmo.</p><p class="western">Shizuo não respondeu, continuou encarando Izaya enquanto tragava vagarosamente. Desviou o olhar para o chão jogando o cigarro embaixo de seu pé para apagá-lo. Seu comportamento estranho chamou a atenção do outro, que o encarava interessado. Tinha certeza que não hesitaria em atacá-lo quando tivesse a primeira oportunidade, mas lá estava ele, sem ação alguma. Parecia estar discutindo algo intimamente.</p><p class="western">— Shizu.... Chan? — ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, despertou-se de seu devaneio.</p><p class="western">— O quê?</p><p class="western">— Sou eu quem pergunto “o quê?”. Você está bêbado por acaso? — indagou curioso. O poderoso Shizuo Heiwajima estava hesitando? Sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir.</p><p class="western">— Tch. Não estou bêbado, pulga.</p><p class="western">A atitude tomada por Shizuo surpreendeu Izaya. Ele simplesmente jogou a placa no chão e se virou para ir embora. O informante ficou inconformado por ter sido ignorado daquela forma e correu até ficar na frente dele.</p><p class="western">Foi aí que percebeu que Shizuo estava tentando esconder o rosto vermelho.</p><p class="western">— Hahaha o que aconteceu com você, Shizu-chan?</p><p class="western">— Saia da frente Izaya!</p><p class="western">— Não quero. — parou de rir e o encarou.</p><p class="western">Desferiu um soco na direção de Izaya que desviou facilmente. Sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada a níveis extremos. O informante começou a revidar os ataques, fazendo com que Shizuo recuasse aos poucos até que chegasse na parede oposta e não tivesse mais para onde ir.</p><p class="western">A última investida acabou por acertar o peito de Heiwajima, rasgando sua camisa. Tentava se controlar para não mostrar que estava desconfortável naquela situação, mas seu esforço acabou sendo inútil. Não dava para esconder nada daquele maldito informante. Notou uma súbita aproximação de si e quando voltou o rosto na direção de Izaya viu o quão perto seus rostos estavam.</p><p class="western">Tinha um sorriso cínico estampado em sua face, deixando o loiro ainda mais desconfiado.</p><p class="western">Suas respirações começavam a se misturar devido a distância que os separava. A cada centímetro que diminuía, Shizuo tinha vontade de dar um soco no rosto do outro e sair daquela situação um tanto quanto inconveniente. Não restava dúvida, o seu segredo havia sido descoberto pela pessoa que menos poderia ter conhecimento dele.</p><p class="western">Sentiu a pele cortada ser tocada bruscamente e observou enquanto Izaya levava o dedo a boca. Seu corpo inteiro esquentou com aquela visão.</p><p class="western">— Pare com isso!</p><p class="western">— Isso o quê? Estou fazendo alguma coisa que está te incomodando?</p><p class="western">— Estou te avisando Izaya.</p><p class="western">A gravata de Shizuo foi puxada com força deixando-os quase na mesma altura, a ponta de seus narizes estavam se tocando, seus lábios roçando levemente.</p><p class="western">— Acho que eu estava certo, não é verdade, Shizu-chan? — dito isso, sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com certa violência e sua boca ser tomada pelo loiro.</p><p class="western">No início relutou, mas acabou por ceder passagem para a língua necessitada de Shizuo, que tentava explorar cada canto que era possível. Ambos pareciam lutar em busca da dominância enquanto aproveitavam a nova sensação. Se aproximaram mais, sentindo o calor do outro.</p><p class="western">Quando o ar faltou, se separaram arfando, sentindo a respiração pesada. Encararam-se por algum tempo, até que Shizuo pegou Izaya de surpresa, invertendo suas posições. Direcionou a boca até o pescoço do moreno, lambendo, chupando, deixando sua marca nele.</p><p class="western">— Pa-pare — pediu tentando não emitir nenhum gemido.</p><p class="western">— Eu te avisei, mas você continuou a provocar, agora quer parar? Não esperava isso de você, Izaya Orihara...</p><p class="western">Shizuo invadiu a camiseta do informante, causando-lhe arrepios por todo corpo. Suas mãos foram para a perna, agarrando-as e fazendo circundar sua própria cintura, iniciando mais um longo e envolvente beijo.</p><p class="western">Queria resistir àquele monstro mas ele não lhe dava chance alguma de escapatória. Quem imaginaria que o famoso manipulador estaria sendo tão submisso pelo homem que mais odeia. Ou melhor, que achava que odiasse.</p><p class="western">A vontade de opor-se aos toques de Shizuo estava se esvaindo cada vez mais, queria apenas aproveitar. Tirou a blusa e a camiseta por si só, fazendo com o loiro a mesma coisa que havia sido feito consigo.</p><p class="western">Izaya foi deitado no chão e seu abdômen desnudo foi explorado pelas mãos hábeis de Shizuo ao mesmo tempo que estimulava um de seus mamilos com a língua. Gemidos impróprios insistiam em sair de sua garganta, que piorou quando seu membro foi tocado por cima da calça. Estava ficando excitado a cada minuto que passava sobre os cuidados dele. Sentiu o zíper sendo aberto, deixando o contato mais direto. Apenas o tecido da cueca impedia que seu pênis se libertasse, o que não demorou, pois em seguida Shizuo puxou juntamente com a calça, deixando seu membro ereto exposto.</p><p class="western">Tocou a glande ao passo que se inclinava, beijando novamente os lábios de Izaya.</p><p class="western">— Shizu...</p><p class="western">— Hmm?</p><p class="western">— C-continua ng...</p><p class="western">— Não. — respondeu se levantando.</p><p class="western">— An?</p><p class="western">Shizuo já estava a alguns metros quando Izaya percebeu que estava sendo deixado de lado em uma situação bem crítica.</p><p class="western">— Oe, volta aqui Shizu-chaaan. — ignorado — Por favor, não me deixa aqui...!</p><p class="western">Um sorriso vitorioso se formou no rosto de Shizuo, que ouviu de longe ser xingado de nomes não muito bonitos. Até sua terceira geração estava sendo insultada.</p><p class="western">— SHIZUO SEU CRETINO MISERÁVEL, VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO!</p><p class="western">Ah, não restava dúvidas que Izaya iria querer se vingar, mas foi o suficiente por um dia. Valeria por qualquer coisa que sofreria mais tarde. Seu desejo de ver o informante submisso foi finalmente realizado.</p><p class="western">Na verdade a culpa foi dele. Foi avisado para não provocar-lhe mas decidiu desconsiderar e continuar com a picuinha. Agora que arque com as consequências.</p><p class="western">Acendeu um cigarro e voltou ao trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas internamente estava realizado pelo seu feito.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Escrevi essa história há uns anos e decidi postar aqui também. Haviam me pedido para fazer uma continuação então talvez em breve aparece um segundo capítulo....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>